Apex Caliber Wrestling
Awesome Championship Wrestling, abbreviated "ACW" for short, is a wrestling company that consists the "awesomest" characters from around the globe in Anime/Manga, Video Games, Cartoons, Legends, and, apparently, in original characters. Company History ACW was founded by a young teen named Jesse Alvarez at eighteen-years-old along with his best friend, Joshua Garza. Jesse was originally a PCUW Superstar, but due to his attack, he was hospitalized. After a few weeks from recovery, Jesse was apparently gone through a slight depression seeing others wrestle as he is just stuck in his home and decided to make company of his own. With the help of his family's wrestling heritage, he was able to make enough money and create Awesome Championship Wrestling. Pay-Per-Views of 2013 – 2014 Main Roster Superstars Division Women's Division Tag Team / Stables Division 'Tag Teams' *Altered Egos — Yugi Mutou and Atem *Alpha & Omega — Carter Young and Stan Terra *Blake Bros 2.0 — Tony and Adrian Blake *Hart of Hyuga — Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart *iGeneration — Carly Shay and Sam Puckett *New Devastation — Jimmy Carmichael and Benjamin Strong III *Second City Saints — Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson *Smosh — Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla *The Hardcore Dynasty — Mason Stone and Marcus King *The Gods of Darkness — Yami Ryo Bakura and Marik Ishtar *The Symbiotes — Venom and Carnage *The Virus Rebellion — Jason Krueger and RC Bane 'Stables' *Evil Beauty — Kendra Daniels, Eliza Hart, and Allison Wilson *Highschool of the Dead — Takashi Komuro (leader), Kohta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, and Saya Takagi *The Erupting Eds — Ed, Edd and Eddy *The Four Horsewomen — Mai Valentine, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Aelita Schaeffer *The Hardcore Foundation — Mason Stone (leader), Marcus King, Nolan Gates, Sara Verser, Jessica Montoya, Carla Ramirez, and Roxanne Stone *The Wolves — Erik Rollins (leader), Hector Ambrose, David Reigns, and Luke Smith Faculty Staff 'Leadership' 'Commentators' 'Backstage Interviewers' 'Other On-air Personnel' Developmental Roster Impact Wrestling Superstars Division Women's Division Tag Team / Stables Division 'Tag Teams' *Alex Mason & Frank Woods *Carnival of Flowers — Litchi-Faye Ling and Taokaka *Firenado — Johnny Smith and John Williams *Lisa Weston & Jessica Wilson *The Mighty Morphers — Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos *The Queens of Wrestling — Serenity Wheeler and Natsuki Kuga 'Stables' *Azure Blitz — Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya, and Tsubaki Yayoi *Black Lagoon Inc. — Revy, Rock, and Dutch *Team Renegade — Lee Falls, Eric Summer, and Kayla Spring *The Slasher Sisters — Sasha, Jessica, and Alexa Slasher Faculty Staff 'Leadership' 'Commentators' 'Backstage Interviewers' Championships and Accomplishments Current Champions Other Accomplishments Developmental Territory Champions Company Acchivements FanFiction Wrestling Awards *Company of the Year (2014) *Commentary Team of the Year (2014) – Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver, Barney Stinson, and Markiplier External Link *Awesome Championship Wrestling * Adrenaline Impact Wrestling Trivia *Originally, the company was named Awesome Wrestling Federation, but Jesse soon found out that there was already another company called Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF). So, to avoid trouble, he decided to rename the company to Awesome Championship Wrestling. Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies